When Duty Calls
by The King Of All Kings
Summary: An ingenious orphan invents a time machine, and accidentally travels 11,996 years in the future. He decides to stay to rid the world of Eggman, But falls in love with Cream the Rabbit, despite Vanilla's general dislike of him.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Note: I don't own any characters, except for the few that I created. All other characters are the properties of their owners. I don't own Sega, Back to the future, or Universal pictures, or any songs that will (or are) be in this fanfiction. Thanks for all the help from Dar-the master of the galaxy.

"The name? Johnny Berry." "Age? 11." "Skills? Mad scientist." "Year, 2020" His name, you know. His age, you know. What you don't know, is who he actually is. He's an orphan that lives in a warehouse near the Marina. He has connections, internet friends that pirate and steal him technology. Part of a secret website, its no digital Mafia, but it is a very reliable source of technology for low income customers. "Its almost done. Just gotta fix this time directional system." *STAC SPARK* "Dang, its flaring!" Okay Okay, he's not a mad scientist, but he could defiantly be considered a scientist. The boy was dressed in a very smelly and faded red shirt. SO faded with sweat that it was now pink. He was wearing long black pants. He was about 4" 2 and had short straight black hair. "Jeez, where is that Freezer!" Here he is, inside his hot warehouse. It was filled with computers and gadgets. Except for the lit hallways, most rooms were dark with blue and red glows of electronics. His computer room was filled with wires, all connecting to multiple screens. Next room is the gadget room, a dull room filled with metal blocks and cut wires. Machines lay on the table. Most broken, but a good number working. Next room was his half entertainment half kitchen room. When walking through the doorway a couch with a plasma television in front of it. It looked pretty nice for a kid. A couple of feet away was the kitchen. The somewhat dark kitchen has a stove, with silver covers. Although the top of the stove cover had been removed. One of Johnny's gadgets was sticking out of it. Probably broken, or fidgeting. Next was three mini fridges. He was kinda small, and was able to get a full size fridge in the warehouse. Ignoring the pizza boxes and coke cans was the microwave, which seemed to have a slice of pizza inside. "BARK BARK" "HEY, Mr. F!" The boy said as he jumped out of the car he was working in and petted the dog.

He noticed the dog holding mail in his mouth. "For me?" Jonny asked. The dog made a nod before dropping the mail and wagging his tail excessively. The boy picked up the mail. He read the date of the first brown and rather dusty envelope. "Hmm, this came from over two weeks ago…..ah, junk, junk, junk, j-…Maria?" He said, the dog titled his head. Imitating the boy. "That's my sister Mr. F, you remember her?" Johnny said, rubbing his head as the dog licked his hand. The boy smiled. "Here, yah hungry?" "BARK" "How long has it been anyways, ah who cares, you know how to eat, good boy!" Johnny smiled as he walked into the dark hallway, lit by only one blue and orange light on opposite sides of the hallways. He opened the envelope. "Hello blah blah, this is a letter from the Federal blah blah…" HE stopped. The dog kept walking but a couple of seconds later noticed his still master. He then placed the letter on the ground before feeling a bit lightheaded. "Shes dead, Fu." The boy said as the dog made a crying confused whinnying noise. "Whem WHem" The dog said sitting. "That sucks…." He said, sighing. He was rarely in connection with her, but it was the only family member he knew. They both had their respected foster parents. Unfortunately, they were separated. He was adopted by a single dad. He also worked for the Government, and knew the boy had a little secret. Thus the father allowed, yet constantly checked on him. Tom right now, was at work. "Lets get that for yah!" The boy said, trying to ignore it. He ran over and opened a pizza box. He tossed a pizza slice on the floor, which the dog chowed down on. "Time to get back to work, im almost done." Johnny said. He was working on a time machine. A DeLorean to be exact. It was equiped with El Wire, and was identical to the one in Back to the future 2. Hw walked back to the shop, and called his dad. His dad picked up, because he noticed Johnny's shop number, and said "Hi Johnny. What do you need?" "Hey dad, I need some help, you see I need to get a expirement working, but I'll need room to do it." "Huh? What kind of room?" "about 1,000 feet of road cut off for me. No one can see it." "Got it. I'll one of my buds, I'll see what he can do." "Bye." "Bye"

About 6 years earlier Johnny understanding of just about everything. His sister Amy was up in her floor of the mansion watching her 220 inch tv.  
>Amy was 6 years older than Johnny, he would make things for her like her tv in his spare time. Downstairs a robber had just killed his parents. His mom had yelled for help, and Johnny had come ruining down.<br>There were now two buyers staring in shock, baffled at what they were seeing. In the end those two potential buyers would become johnny and Amy's step parents. His parents will stated that he was to get the mansion, and everything in it, and half of the money, and Amy was to get the other half of the money. Johnny made the mansion into Good Industries.

He opened up the gull wing doors, and he checked to see if everything was there, he saw everything, but had the feeling that something was wrong, but he continued on. He called his dad, asked him the street name, and drove to the street. He entered yesterdays date, and 3 hours before she died, but unknowingly to him, the display changed to July 1st, 3236 CE, 12:00 Pm. He started driving. He said to himself "I hope all goes well, because if it doesn't, I'm fucked as hell. As he sped up, he still got the feeling that something was wrong. When he reached 70 Mph, he decided to press the button to fly, and test out how well it functions. As soon as he reached 87 Mph, and the plasma formed around him, and he screamed "IF SOMEONE EVER SEES THIS, THEY ARE GONING TO SEE SOME SERIOUS SHIT!" Little did he know, he was the one who was "going to see some serious shit." He got out and, yelled "1.21 GIGAWATTS! 88 MILES PER HOUR!" When he looked around he saw a bunch of anamorphic animals staring at him with a confused looks on their faces. He thought, "Odd, it looks like a Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon." When he looked around, he saw that the display had switched on him. He thought Damn! Finally he said, Hi I'm Johnny, Johnny Berry. He then saw Sonic, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Tails, and the rest of Mobotroplis staring at him, confused at what he was. People were wispering "Is he an overlander?"

Sonic spoke up. "Why is an overlander like you here, and what is this odd object next to you?" Johnny was confused, at what sonic was talking about. he replied: "What's an overlander, this is a DMC-12 Delorean, and what year is it?" "3236" At that statement Johnny passed out. Cream was worried about him, so she said: "Mommy, can we help him, he might be sick!" "I don't like him, so no. besides he could work for Eggman." Sonic felt the same as cream, so he said: "I know we can't tell, but that doesn't give you the right to not help the guy!" Vanilla could't think of a way to respond without sounding like a bitch, so she grudgingly said: "I know that I'll regret this, but ok."

At Cream's house

Johnny awoke, in a daze, and said "Hello? who are you?" Kind and friendly as usual Cream said: "Cream the Rabbit." Johnny passed passed out again. Later evrybody ran out to the streets. This woke johnny. Cream said "Eggman..." Johnny even more dazed as before, and groggy replied: "Who?" Cream gave johnny a stare, and said: "An evil genius" "I'm coming." Johnny said. While Tails, Cream, and Sonic were attacking Eggman, Johnny had started running towards them, because he decided to help. When he got close, he saw everybody was on the ground trembling, because they couldn't get up. Eggmans 1 story high machine had the power to hurt anybody with the slightest touch, and was inmpervious to their attacks, but Johnny was immune. He punched as hard as he could, but no damage. Just then Tails saw Johnny, and yelled Look! Everybody watched Johnny. Eggmans machine was pushing Johnny as hard as it could, and Johnny the machine, but neither were gaining any advantage. Amy didn't see anything, and said to tails "So? I dont see a thing." Tails looked at amy with a "How the hell can't you see that look," and said "He's immune to the attacks!" Over at the struggle between eggman and the machine, they are talking. "Ha! My Exo-suit has the power of all seven Chaos Emerals, and the Master Emerald, there's no way you can defeat me! Johnny was confused at what he just heard. "What are you talking about?" Johnny replied. Eggman had never heard of a being who hadn't heard of the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman said "What an imbicile... He immeadietly stopped talking, as the machine started moving back, and said "WHAT?" Johnny was furious, and said "You have no idea who you are messing with. NEVER EVER CALL ME AN IDIOT!" The hands of Eggmans machine were being crushed by Johnny's machine. Eggman was in shock, and said "Your hands... They're... They're crushjing pure Titanium! That is impossible!" Johnny smugly said 'No, it's not.' He had a wide grin on his face. eggman was curious, and asked "What's with the grin?" Johnny stepped back brushed his hands together, and said "My job is done."

Eggman stepped forward to attack, but fell to the ground. His machine was nowhere to be seen. Eggman yelled "WHAT THE HELL! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Eggman ran forward, so Johnny punched him knocking him to the ground. Eggman got back up, so johnny Falcon Punched him about four times, spun around, and kicked him in less than 3 seconds. Eggman was now on the ground trembling. Eggman asked Johnny in a shakey voice "Who- who are you?" Johnny replied "Johnny B. Goode," and punched Eggman. Johnny then said "Now get out of my sight! Oh, and you get three strikes. This is strike 1, on strike 2, I beat yout to an inch of your death, on the 3rd strike, I kill you. NOW GO!" Eggman left with all but one gem. He forvgot the last one. Johnny walked over and said, "Ohh, a gem." He held the Chaos Emerald in his hand, and walked over to everybody else. He said "Everybody ok?" Sonic replied "Fine, just fine... IS THAT A CHAOS EMERALD?"Johnny was still wondering what a Chaos Emerald was, so he said "That's what this is?" Sonic went to take it off him, but sally grabbed his arm, and said "Stop Sonic, he diserves it." Sonic rplied in a partially whiney voice "But sal..." Sally cut him off. "No buts, sonic." sally walked over to Johnny, and said "Nice to meet you, my name is Sally Acorn. You look familiar, do I know you?" "I dont see how you could. I was born over a thousand years ago." Sally said "Would you mind following me to the library?" "Sure." Johnny said. They walked to the library, when they got there sally pulled out an achient newspaper. She said "look." to Johnny. On the first page he saw the title "Governers Son Gone Missing; Governer frantic." Johnny sat down. He had a sad look on his face. Sally asked "What's wrong?" johnny replied "I wish I would have told him I was time traveling, all I said was "nobody can know.""

Sally felt sad for him, so she said, "Why don't we get you home, to Cream's house." Sure." Johnny said. By the time they got there it was 12:00 in the morning. sally said to Johnny "Would you kind coming to a formal party tomorrow night?" "Sure why not." Sally left, so johnny hopped on the roof and started singing. Later that night, Johnny was still singing songs on the roof of cream's house, right above cream's room, so only cream knew, not her mother, but johnny didn't know that anybody knew. Cream stared out in the night thinking about johnny...


	2. The Story Has Landed! LET'S PARTY!

Johnny awoke the next day at Cream's house. "I wonder how I got here." He walked outside. It was about 7:30 am, and he was looking to get back to his mansion. He looked around and saw Sally. He ran up to her. "Sally, do you know where my mansion is?" "Yeah, like you have a mansion. Nice trick, I'm trying to walk to school, please don't bother me, I can't be late." "Really sally, I do! There is a sign on it that says Goode Industries." Sally was amazed that he could have a mansion, after all he was wearing pink shirt, and he looked to be homeless. "That's what that building is? It's about 3 miles down the street from where you arrived." 'Thanks, I owe you one." He ran back to Cream's house, and hopped in the Delorean. Just as he started up the car, he said to himself "I might as well try out the hover conversion." He put on his steel glasses, and flipped a switch, and the wheels came out. He started to asend "Slow and steady, I don't want to lose control." He was now above Cream's driveway. He pushed on the gas, and the booster pushed him. He continued to fly until he was over the exact spot he arrived in. It was a big circle where multiple streets crossed.

There were mobians everywhere. One looked up, and yelled "Look! What is that?" He didn't know that it was the DeLorean that he had seen yesterday. Johnny flew off; he saw the masion. "Odd, for being thousands of years old, it sure looks good... like it looked when i left it." He flew over the gate and into the driveway. It had a fountain in the middle. He parked the DeLorean in his first-level workshop. "I alredy have the delorean, why not the hoverboard, why not build the hoverboard." he didn't even draw blueprints. after 2 hours he had a hoverboard that looked like marty's. "I'll build the shoes, too." After another 4 he had the shoes and hoverboard. "Let's test them out. He took off his shoes, and put on the other shoes. He got on the hoverboard, and started to wobble. "It'll take some getting used to." He started out the extremely large double doors. They opened for him. "Thanks computer!" "Your welcome." the female sounding computer said. He got to the iron gates with his initals in the center of the doors, and they opened, too. After and hour of getting used to the hoverboard, and people snickering, he saw Sally. "Hey, what time is the party?" "It's in 3 hours, why?" Johnny had a "duh" look on his face. "I need to know when to get ready. By the way, where is it?" "At my castle..." "Like I know where that is, Sally." "I can take you there, but it will take about 45 minutes to get to, though." Johnny had a grin on his face. "If you can give me directions in the DeLorean it will take about 15 minutes, at the most. "Let's go now, then." "Follow me." After a couple minutes they arived. The iron doors opened. "Thanks again, computer." "Your welcome." sally was walking behind Johnny.

"Whats that thing under you?" "This? It's just something i invented, today." "TODAY! Alredy?" "Yeah, it was something quick. i made the shoes, too." they walked towards the huge doors. Johnny put his eye up to a scanner. "Access granted." the scanner said. They were now in the grand entryway. "Why are we here?" "I have to get dressed, wait one minute." Johnny walked into a door by the twin stairs They wrapped up in a double helix DNA spiral. After about 5 minutes he came out in a full tuxedo. "Computer give me my Ray Eagle." Sally was curious "I'm a history buff, and I have heard of a Dessert Eagle, but never in my life have i heard of a "Ray Eagel." What is it?" "an invention of mine, it's a dessert eagle with a 200 watt laser." "2 - 200 WATTS!" "Yeah." "Why would you bring such a thing!" "If eggman attacks, I want to be ready. Now follow me.' "Ok." She followed him into a door to the side on the left. It lead to a room with a steel door with a scanner. It also had a voice scanner. There was a stand with a scanner, too. Johnny did the retina scanner test, then the fingerprint test, then the voice test. it lead to a long hallway with steels sides that had 6 inch titanium doors. They opened when you walked towards them, and closed when you walked away. There were about 32 of them, each 5 feet apart. It lead to his workshop. when they walked in he pressed a red button on the wall. the steel cealing split in 2. it had a hemisphereical curve, and split in 2 in a small area. The hole was circular. "Computer when we leave close the doors." "Ok" "Sally, hop in on this side, and don't touch anything." "Ok, but what are all those things around us?" "Those are my tools, work benches, supplies, and everything else you could imagine." "What about that door over there?" That's the dangerous meterials lab." "Oh..." "Hop in on the side your on." Sally was confused "How?" "pull on the handel, and pull up. "Cool!" "Gull wing doors are the best."

Sally pulled the doors closed, and Johnny got in. "Damn, I'm almost out of gas. Ohh, excuse my french. "That's ok. What's gas?" "It's fuel. I'm assuming there is no gas here." "Nope." Johnny got an idea "What about alcohol?" "Yes, lots of it." "We have enough gas to get there. After that I'll need some cooking alcohol. would you give me any?" "After the party I'll give the rest to you." "Ok, buckle up." "How?" "Pull that belt to your right, and latch it into that buckle on your right. "ohh." Sally buckled up and so did Johnny. "Hold on." Johnny turned the car on. He flew up and out of the workshop. "Which way do i go from here. Turn left, and keep going straight untill you see the palace. Normally you's have to make alot of turns." After a while johnny saw it. It's almost as impressive as my mansion." "Almost." Johnny landed out about a mile and a half away from it. They were in someone's driveway. Johnny got out and walked around the back. Sally unbuckled and got out as well. "What are we doing here?" "Sally, you are about to become the worlds 2nd time traveler." "Wow!" Johnny took a few items out of the trash. "Eww, what are you doing?" "I need fuel!" He opened up the Mr. Fusion. He put everything in. He closed it. "Get back in." Both Johnny, and sally got back in. Johnny flipped the hover conversion switch. Johnny set the time circuits to 2 hours and 45 minutes ahead. Johnny put on his glasses, and started to ascend. "It's going to strom, we better do this quick." Sally was confused. "Why?" Stainless steel is a magnet for lightning." Johnny pushed on the gas. when they hit 65 johnny said "When this baby hits 88 Mph, you're gonna see some serious shit. Pardon my french, again." "Curse all you want, I don't care, just do it in private." "Good. Hold on, Sally." "The spedometer reached 80, and the plasma started to form around the car. sally didn'yt say a thing. She trusted him.

He hit 88 miles per hour, and they time traveled. The neighborhoods below looked amazed. When they reentered into the 3rd dimension, Sally said "That was amazing." "I know. Mind if I land here?" "Not at all. He laned in front in the yard. it was pouring down rain. There were humans, mobians, and overlanders arriving at the party. He walked in, with Sally. The room was a large room with chandelers, and tables of food. "I can't tell where to go." "Stay in this room, only humans are allowed to be around mobians." "That's what you guys are called?" "Yeah." "He walked over to the buffet, and just started piling foodon to his plate. Eventualy he had 2 plates. People were looking around in discust. "What?" Sally said "That's alot of food." "Not, it's not." Yeah, it is." "Whatever. I seem to be forgetting that this isn't 20 20." Tails had just arrived. Sonic started talking to Sally. "Why were yo-" Sonic started laughing, as did sally. They were laughing at tails' bow tie. It was at a 90 degree angle, and wasn't even tied properly. Johnny grabbed a napkin. He walked over to a random human. "Do you have a pen? "Yeah." They took out the pen. Johnny took it, and wrote "Licked by Johnny" on the napkin. He handed the pen back, and walked back over, and dropped it on the plate that he had food left on. He walked out on the balcony. Tails got sad that Sonic was making fun of him and ran out on to the balcony, too. "Hi." Johnny said. "Hi." Why are you out here?" "Sonic was making fun of my bow tie. I've never tied one before." "I could show you how to." "Would you?" Sally was walking out to apologise to tails, and Amy wanted to come see his tie, so she followed Sally. When Sally opened the door, they saw saw Johnny explaing, and showing Tails how to tie a bow tie. When Johnny was done Tails thanked Johnny, and then they saw Amy and Sally. "Sorry i was mean to you Tails." "It's fine Tails, just don't tell anyone, No offence, Johnny." "I understand. By the way what is you name?" "Tails." "No, I mean your FULL name." "Tails was a bit uneasy, but decided to tell him "Miles... "Tails"... Prowler, but please don't tell ANYONE!" "Sure." They walked back into the main room.

Tails walked back over by Sonic. The others followed. "Tails, how did you tie your tie straight?" "It's easy, Sonic, I just retied it." Sonic started talking to Sally, again. "Sally why were you late?" Before sally had any time to talk, Johnny replied for sally. "I think I can explain. CREAM! Come overe here, please." "What?" "I want all five of you to come outside with me. Sally, are there any alcohol laws?" "Nope." Johnny walked over to a table that had wine on it. He walked back over to the group. "This will do. Come outside with me." Cream didn't want to get wet, so she said "But it's pouring down rain. I'll get wet." "It's water, not sulfuric acid. You'll be fine." Cream was confused; she didn't know what sulfuric acid was, so she just wen't along with it. They walked outside. Everbody was confused, because they didn't know what they were doing, but when they went to check it out Sally stopped them. "Don't follow us." Sally said. Now that everybody was outside johnny opened up the driver's side door. "This is a time machine." Johnny pointed tpowards the time circuits. "This one tells you where you're going to time travel to; this one tells you where you are currently, and this one tells you where you were last." "How do you enter the dates?" asked tails. You type the date on this keypad. I designed the keypad from computer keys; they were the closest things to the movie." Sonic had a smirk on his face. "Ohh, so someone else made this?" "The design is the movie's, but mine actually time traveles, thus it has more parts." "You got me there." Johnny opened the bottle and poured it in the gas tank. He put the bottle and cork in the Mr. Fusion. He looked at the readout. It read .5 gigawatts. "Not enough." He ran inside, and came back with a few foods. "Johnny what are you doing?" Cream asked. "I need fuel." Who want's to take a ride?

"I'll go." Tails said. "I'll go." Cream said. "I'll go." Amy said. "I'll go." Sally said. "I'll go." Amy said. "Since everybody agrees, let's go. Sally get in the front. Everybody else get in the back." Johnny pushed the front seat towards the front. "Cream and Tails sit by the flux capacitor in the middle. Sonic and amy sit on the floor. Sally, you know how to buckle up. Tails and cream, to buckle up take the latch from the nylon belt, and put it into the buckle." "We know." Tails said. "Just making sure. How do you know?" "i have a plane." Tails said. "Why do we have to sit on the floor?" Amy said. "Because there's not enough room, and there isn't that much air in the trunk." "Ohh." They all got in, and got buckled. johnny enterd a code, and cream noticed the readout changed, and then changed again. "why did it change twice?" "I put it on an automatic countdown. Every minute the readout changes to that time. We just so happened to be within five seconds of a new minute." "Why?" " I added it to avoid paradoxes." Johnny put on his metal glasses, and flipped on the hover conversion switch. He went in the direction he came, and turned around. He hit 88 Mph. When they reentered Sonic said "Awesome," Cream and Tails both said "Cool." Amy had that "Wow..." look on her face. Sally smirked. Johnny landed when he was in the first place. They all walked back in. They started to play a song. After they were done Johnny said "I could do better." Vanilla stepped up. "Oh really? Why don't you?" "Computer. You know what to do." "That works here too?" Sally said. "It works everywhere." A Gibson Le 345 appeared in his hands. A note sheet appeared on all of the bands music notes. He played one of Behtoven's symphonies. After it ended Vanilla mummered something to herself. sally said "I think it's time the party ended. "Hey Sally do you want a ride?" "No I'm fine." Cream came up. "Me and tails could use a ride, Johnny." "Sure, Cream." "If your taking her, you taking me!" Vanilla said. She looked angry. "Sure. Tails would you mind explaing the buckles to her." "Vanilla you have to take the belt and hook it into the buckle." Vanilla you have to get in the front. To open the door pul up on the latch and up on the door." They all got in and buckled. Johnny flew them back to Cream's house. "I can go from here tails said." Everybody got out. "Why don't you sleep over, johnny?" Vanilla wasn't in the mood to argue, so she just went along with it. They went in, and Johnny hopped on the couch. Cream went upstairs, and so did Vanilla.

**Sorry i was so late getting to this chapter. I will be correcting the grammar in the first chapter soon. This has WAYYYY better grammer.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: School

Later in the night Cream looked down the stairs to see Johnny asleep. She walked up to him "Why don't you come up and lay wiith me?" "Cream, I'll get in trouble, and you probably will, too." Cream put a cute look on her face and tilted her head to the side. "Please, Johnny." Johnny couldn't resist. "Fine." They walked up the stairs, but right before they went into Cream's room Johnny stopped Cream, and said "Cream if your mother catches us I'm taking the blame. This is my fault for agreeing with you and I will treat it as such." "But Johnny-" "No buts cream." Vanilla overheards this, as she was awake. She had a smug look on her face, and layed back down. Johnny turned on his computer. "Computer on!" Cream was watching Johnny.

"Ho-How is this possible. I have over 50 sattilites!" "What happened, johnny?" "It says that my computers hard drive is full, yet at the rate I was going before, I could have had enough space on my hard drive to last 10,000 years. I need to fix it fast." Johnny started typing in binary. He typed in "01001111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101001 01100100 01100101 00111010 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01100100 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100001 01100011 01100101, or Override: check hard drive for space.' "No, that didn't work." he then typed "01110011 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100100 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 00110001 00110010 00101100 00110000 00110000 00110000 00100000 01111001 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110011, or show files added over the past 12,000 years."

"There we go. Now it says that it used most of the space tracking me. Computer delete all files used to track me since I went missing." "Why did you have to type in that code?" "Binary? Because I have to type in commands when getting to the root of problems. It's a security thing." "I'm tired Johnny." "Then go to sleep. i usally stay up until 4:00." Cream went to sleep. She woke up at about 3:30, and saw that it was raining. She say Johnny looking out. "I can't run away **again." **He said. Cream thought nothing of it, and fell back asleep. She awoke at 8:00. Johnny had fallen asleep beside her, holding her ear. "That's odd." She looked at the alarm clock. "8:00! I'm going to be late!" She woke up Johnny. "Johnny! We have to go to school!" Johnny responded in a grogy voice with his head still down on the pillows. "**You** have to go to school. I alredy got all my PhDs." "Please come. You'll get to meet all my friends. Plus it's all student day." "What's that?" "I'll explain later, now c'mon1" Vanilla walked up to Cream's door, and knocked. "Creamy, you are going to be late!" "I'll meet you at the front door." Johnny said. He opened the window and jumped out. He closed the window, and slid down the gutter. He ran around front. "Hold on mom, I just need to get a new dress on." Just as johnny rang the doorbell Cream opened her door and ran down. She awnsered the door. "Hi Johnny."

Vanilla gave cream her lunch and gave Johnny a nasty look. Johnny gave a nasty look back. cream lead johnny to the school. When they arrived the found that there were very few kids there. They went into Cream's class. it resembled a college room. It had stairs down the middle, and steps with chairs and desks on them. All leading to a desk with a gigantic chalkboard behind it. It had windows on the left side. Amy came running in crying. She was holding a blanket around herself. "What happened, Amy?" Cream said. Sonic tricked me." She was trying to explain it without saying sex. Lucily Johnny injected. "That explains why your naked. Computer get amy a lab coat, and get the one with the special suspension system. Also put in the special suspenders." Amy was puzzled. "What are those?" "I invented a special system to hold up my lab coats, because I thought that people who were too lazy to buy a new coat to use them. They just need to put in the suspenders. Which reminds me. Computer adjust the suspenders for a female." Amy looked down. "These really make my breasts... perk." "That's the point. Computer get me **my **lab coat, and kakies. Put whatever shirt and tie under." More students started to arrive while Johnny was writing on the board. Eventualy he got bored and got on his computer. The holographic screen and keyboard with the mouse in it popped up. He started playing flash games, and started talking to Cream. "What is all student day, Cream?" "It's a day where all of the students come to school, but the teachers get the day off. The queen makes it mandatory to attend school, unless you have an illness." "I don't know how you dragged me here in firstplace. I have a PhD in every subject possible. I do NOT need to go to school again! I have enough degrees." "But it's mandatory." "Computer present all of my degrees PhD or not. By the way, the only reason I have these is because when you father is the govenor you can do anything.

I even have badges saying I work for the government. According to my licens I'm 21, and I'm '4"7". Now, if you don't mind I'm sniping... BOOM! HEADSHOT!" The class was almost full. "God this reminds me of the time some of my buddys in the C.I.A drugged me up, stripped me down, and threw me in a dumpster. I had to walk around naked until I found an empty trashbag. Then i had to hop around in that untill the guys finnaly gave me my cloths back. It lasted a whole half of a day. Most. Embarrasing. Day. EVER!" The humans, and female mobians were laughing, but the guys didn't get it. "What's so embarrasing about being naked?" Tails asked. "It's embarrasing, there is really no other way to explain it." Blaze walked in. "Sorry I'm late everybody." She looked at Johnny. "Waht is he doing here?" "I asked myself the same question." Tails noticed Amy's breasts. He was just staring at her. "WHAT!" He turned around quickly. Amy thought of a way to test Johnny's intelligence, and wispered it to Cream. "What's the longest word you know, Johnny?" Cream said. Johnny pronounced the name of a protein, and enzyme that has 267 amino acids. "Johnny! Tha-thats amazing!" Amy said. "Thank you." He continued playing his game. A little while later the bell rang. There was a group of people, so Johnny just pushed through. He was walking with Amy. "I wonder what that's all about?" He said. "I don't know." Amy lead johnny into the cafiteria. It was a giant circle with a glass dome at the top. It had hallways with pillars in them. At the top in the walls there was a hallway with glass on both sides. One side overloked the cafiteria, and the other overlooked the outside.

Amy got her food, and Johnny tried to follow her, but two mobian kids stopped him. "Heroes only." They said. "I'm F.B.I, C.I.A, and secret service. If that's still not good enough then I have taken a couple bullets for some people." "Who?" One of them asked. "That's classified information." "Come on in. He opened a velvet rope surronding 3 tables. He went over and sat by Cream, Amy, Sally, Blaze, Tails, Marine, Sonic, and Silver. He was sitting by cream, and Sally. He sat there with no food, which confused Cream. "Why don't you have any food?" "Because i'm not hungry. Computer show me my human evolution chart." He added a new era "Age of Digression," and parenthesis which said "Whole world." He then stopped. "Sally what is Eggman?" "Evil, stupid, an ass, take your pick." "No, I mean species wise." The whole table said "Overlander." He added under what he just wrote "Homo-Sapiens, and Homo-Stultus." "What are you guys called?" "Mobians" sally responded. He opened up a new Chart that contained animal history. Way at the far right he put "Age of Digression," as well as "Mobians" under it. "Can you compare those two charts?" "Sure, Cream." He opened up the two chars and dragged "Homo-Spaiens" over "animals." "Computer 40 percent blur on window "Animals. Now, make a red line showing the progression of both species, blur 0 percent.

There you go Cream." Cream was astonished... She had never seen anything like this. "Wow... That's soo cool!" Johnny thought "Just the normal reaction I get when people see my inventions." "Why do you do that, you ?" A hyperactive Marine asked. "I do it because I'm a scientist... and though I'm more interested theoretical physcis, I have studied just about everything." "Why?" "I'm on a quest for the knowledge of everything. It all started when my parents were killed. I still haven't found the killer, he left no prints. The murder apparently wore gloves, so there were no prints. I'm basically the last of my family, my mother and father-dead, my sister-dead, the only person that was left was my uncle Hawking, but he can't have children because of his paralisis. His mind started showing wear around the time I started building the time machine." Marine started jumping "TIME MACHINE TIME MACHINE! YOU BUILT A TIME MACHINE!" "Yes, simply. The forumlas were the hardest part, the rest was easy." Knuckles asked him "what were the formulas based off of?" "A few of my own, mostly my great grandfather's special reletivity. Yes my family has a loat of geniuses it it, do not ask." "How does it work?" "By moving the time around it it lets me go to any point that has ever been, or will be. That's what the Flux capacitor is f-" He looked over at Marine, still jumping. "What!" "I saw a movie called Bac-" "Back to the Future? I based the machine off of that, because I liked it." "Can I travel back in time to make myself a captin of a ship?" "No! That could be paradoxil, even me being in this time could change history, or worse. Unless time really is leanient, and it was ment to happen, but I'm not sure and don't want to tempt it. Got it?" "Yeah."

"When building the macine I wanted to use many other macines, but I decided this one was best. I have built many things, with technologies that didn't exist before I came into play."Tails crossed his arms. "That's because everything is handed to-" "NO IT'S NOT! I worked my ass off making connections, and getting all of my degrees in under four years. After I had left college, I wont metally insane for a short period of time. It was only after I realized that with my macines someone could take over the world that I quickly snapped outof my depressed, insane ass and actualy got work done for the first time in weeks. that's when I built my second most advanced robot ever. His name is Bender Bending Rodríguez. he was my first line of defence." Everbody except sally looked puzzled. "WHO!" Ther asked. "Computer! Reboot and get me Bender. "Whoa whoa." Bender looked around "How many years has it been?" "About 12,000." "That's impossible!" "Coming from a guy who believes in robot evolution, that's quite a bold thought." "Moores law bitch!" That applies to transistors, and is **not** evolution!" "Bite my shiney metal ass!" "Bite mine. Whoahahaha!' Sally looked at johnny. 'How can you have a metal ass?" 'I got shot in the ass by an alien." Everybody lokked at him and yelled "ALIEN!" "Yeah! I was in the M.I.B as well. Just watch." He pulled out what resembled a pda.

He pointed to table and said "I'll bet you that entire table is a group of aliens." He scanned them with the pda and started talking to them. "Bo! Chicka boom!" the table turned to him. "How do you know that language?" "Didn't you dad ever tell you anyting about the M.I.B?" "Yeah, cover your eyes if they try to flash you." "Not the best thing to do, but do it. You too guys." He walked in the middel of the dome. "ATTENSION!" All eyes turned to him. I need all of you to step over here." They all did. "I want to take a photo for documentation purposes. Everbody lean in. I will get a bright flash on **my end **so I'm putting sun glases on." He flased them all with the neyrualizer and said "You never saw aliens today. You will go on like you never noticed them." He walked back, and sat down. Everthig was silent for a whole minute. The bell rang, and Johnny ran back to the classroom. Tails came in with chemicals and a big vat. "Cream, do you remember how you wanted to learn how to make a cool explosion?" "Yeah." "Well I'm gonna teach you."

Tails put the vat down and started to mix stuff together. Johnny paid no attention and just worked on his computer's coding. Tails foolishly mixed the wrong things together. The vat bubbeled, and tails stepper\d back, not knowingwhat to do. Johnny looked up. He ran up to the vat , opened the window, and threw it as far as he could. He then closed the window and saw an angry Tails. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Johnny walked over to cream, and pushed her down. He pushed tails over and said "Stay down if you value your life." He stepped over to the side. The vat exploded, a cloud of smoke appeared and surrounded the windows in smoke. A shockwave followed, and shattered the window that he threw the vat out of. All of the other windows bent and flexed, but didn't shatter. "NEVER MIX THE CHEMICALS WRONG!" "Why?" Tails was shaking."Because when you play with fire you get burned..." Johnny walked back to the desk, and just kept making codes.

**this is just part one**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2: Doing Things Right

**Later at Cream's House**

Johnny was already there, sitting on the couch. Cream came running in, crying. She sat down on the couch, beside Johnny. Vanilla was about to comfort her, but johnny beat her to it. "What's wrong?" "Tails said mean things to me, and dumped me. He said I am too nice to people." Cream had we fur around her eyes; a sign that she had been crying for a while. "Cream, look at me and listen very closely. I have a secret. I promised myself I would never give anybody it untill I was on my death bed, unless they needed it. You see, I wasgiven the answer to the meaning of life, specifically the part about why we are here. I was told it by the wisest person I-" "Johnny aren't you *sniffle* really smart?" "Cream, wise an smart are two different things. Now keep listening. The man told me "We are here for balance. Without us, everything would be chaos." Now I'll try to explain this to you in more detail." Johnny spotted an orange in the dining room that was cut in half. "Look at that orange. Imagine it as the universe before the big bang." "Uh-huh." "One side would be good, and one side would be bad, though they arent perfectly even. They are constantly fighting each other, trying to get the advantage. So, the universe expands, but there's still a problem. Life comes into play, and here we are. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. That's the universe trying to keep balance. What you expirenced was bad, indeed, but life goes on. Without life, things would be worse, and you wouldn't want that. You are kind, an example of the universe making up for things on the other side of the spectrum. Life isn't fair; you will expirence bad things, trust me. But without **you** it would be even less fair. Now tell me more of what he said."

"He also said that being so nice is *sniffle* wrong." Cream put her head down. "Cream right and wrong are just words. What matters is what you do. In 50 years, the bad emotions, bad things, and what you didn't do won't matter. What will matter are the good things, good emotions, and what you did do. There is a way to help the balance." "What is that?" "Doing things right, because when things are done right, people won't be sure any thing has been done at all. Now I know this is alot to take in, and your probably confused. Just sleep on it." Johnny got up and walked into the kitchen. "I know you were listening." "And I know you aren't an overlander. No overlander, or any normal one could have said that. But I still don't trust you." "I understand." Johnny walked outside. It was about 4:30 now. "Hey, I wonder..." He turned on the TV on his computer. "Tune to the channels around me." He flipped throught untill he saw the bells to the Futurama intro. "Huh I guess they still have it around. That's great and all, but at this point it seems like a waste of time. It was supposed to be 1,000 years in the future, and oh, look, it's been almost 12,000 years. I kind of sound like Ross Scott portraying Gordon Freeman in Freeman's Mind. Speeking of which, I shouldn't be talking bad about Futurama..." At this point he had passed Sonic and all of his friends, and didn't even know it. "It **DID** start the whole process of keeping me saine. The whole idea is wrong, but from what computer told me last night, they did get the 24th century thing right..." He stopped and turned around. "Hi." Sonic looked at him as if he was crazy. "So, you TALK to YOURSELF?" "Yeah I tend to do that." "I can vouch for him." "Really?" "My computer is right." "Well anyways I'm going to watch my favorite show." He clicked play and started to walk away." Wait!"Cream yelled. "What's the name of it?"

"Futurama." "Who is Ross Scott?" "A man who takes more than 6 months to upload a video, but when he does, it makes you laugh, and then wait 6 MORE months for a new video." He walked away. "You'd think neodymium magnets would have stronger coatings, but they don't. Oh, and that reminds me, why hasn't someone used perpetual motion for energy. I think magnets would work for that, though that would not make it perpetual motion. And isn't perpetual motion impossible?" He passed everybody up again. "I wonder if they had neodymium magnets in midevil times would they have put them in armor. That would be a great defense system, for the knights, that is. Just put peasents in large manget suits so everything hits them. The enemy wouldn't know what hit them." He passed them again. They all laughed. "My personality reminds me of what you get when Sheldon Cooper, Gordon Freeman, and Albert Einstein all in one. I could be described as crazy, I did ONCE go insaine, I have autism, and I hate germs." They all heard this and they looked at each other.

He kept talking untill he passed them agin. "Mr. Johnny did you realize that you passed us?" "Not to sound mean, but DON'T call me "Mr.". I hate it! On your quesion, no I didn't. I was too lost in thought." He passed around the block one more time before it started to rain. "Johhny do you want to wtach a movie at amy's house? We're all going." "Sure, Cream" They were walking all together. "I remember I had a dream that was the plot to a movie. It was only a year ago. I think my computer recorded it." "What was it nabout?" Amy asked. "I believe a group of kids on a spy mission for a precious diamond, which was part of a large puzzle. They time traveled into the future only to find out they have been wanted for 1,000 years. They have no way back, and their only option is to find the othe pieces while being hunted by the poliece. They find out that the other-" "Could we watch it?" "Yes, but I have to be hooked up to a machine." "I want to watch it." Sonic said. "I guess I'm gonna have to let you guys watch it. "Well if we're watching it I don't want anymore details." "Ok, then Amy."

When they arrived Johnny looked around. Amy yelled for Johnny. "Are you going to show it to us?" He sat down, and clapped his hands twice. He then typed in some things and he appeared to be knocked out. He appered on the screen. "Could you make it bigger?" The scrren stretched untill it was about 20 feet wide. "Ok, guys I can only communicate through this screen. Now let me find my dream. He looked through his dream files for about a minute. "AH HA!" He clicked onit and a black screen popped up. "I can hear you, but you can't hear me, if I want to talk to you I have to pause it. He we go!" The words "May 7, 2019" popped up. It show 5 kids at a table, presumably at a school, with 4 kids on one side and one on the other. "Look guys, if we want this piece of the puzzle we're going to have to steal it. There is no way Evanis going to give it to us." The ring leader said. "WHY NOT!" "Because he want to complete the puzzle too! Don't you see?" He pointed to one of the kids. "We're about to hack, and invade one of the most powerful coperations ever to have existed. You need to get me the scematics to the building. And the rest of you are coming with me." The kids walked outside, where the leader started shaking his hand in a patten. After about 2 minutes of amy, and sonc talking about what he was doing, a car drove by in the movie. "Get in." "Wow, it's really stroming outside, I think everybody should go home." "It's way too bad out Amy, we are all going to have to stay here." "Johnny you can stop the movie." Jonny woke up, and everybody got prepared to go to sleep.

After they were all sleeping, Amy woke up to find Johnny standing at the window, writing. She fell back asleep like Cream did, and thought nothing of it. Amy woke up first, and saw Johnny's hand on Cream's ear.


	5. Chapter 4: When Eggman Returns

Johnny woke up at about 8:30 AM. He went to walk out, but Amy stopped him. "Why are you leaving?" "Ohh, I don't know, I'd like to return home..." "Come on and eat breakfast." Johnny followed her into the kitchen. He sat down, and everybody else was there, chuckling. "What is so funny?" "Nothing," Sonic said. "Computer, get me my iPad. He oped up one of the games, and started playing. "What's that, Johnny?" "It's an iPad, Cream." "Johnny, this isn't the 21st century, I'm about the only onw who knows what that is." "Ohh, right, Sally. Well, Cream, this is a tablet computer made by Apple. It's basically a mini computer.' "Ohh." Just then the ground started shaking. "What's that!" Amy said. "I am the great Dr. Robotnik, and I'm back for your ass, Johnny." "Good for you... You being a fat-ass, that is." "I want my emerald! Give it to me!" "Nahh, maby later. Besides, it's in the public domain. So, go fuck yourself." Johnny started walking over to eggman. "What the hell are you doing?" "Opening up this back panel. He look, there are two more of these things!" He grabbed the emeralds. "My machine still has enough power to kill you in an instant!" "Ok, then. You can't catch me!" He started dodging bullets, doing flips, and running up walls, all while carrying the emaeralds. "What in the fuck are you doing?" "This!" He took out his emerald and it started to glow. He jumped off the roof of a building, and cut Eggman's machine's glass. "Don't Johnny, don't!" "Why not Sally." Eggman started to back up. "What?" Johnny looked down. "What in the..." a gian red explosion engulfed the two and sent a shockwave for miles. A huge white flash blinded everybody around and the two were gone. Cream asked Sally 'What just happened?" "Something very bad..."

**In Another Dimension**

Johnny and Eggman appeared in another dimension that had no gravity, and everything in the distance was white. "What the hell did you do that for?" "Ohh I don't know, maby to kill you. Jackass." "Your the jackass who put the emeralds together in the wrong order. Now we can't get back." "We should at least figure out where we are, eggman. It appears to be another dimension, maby we aren't even in a dimension. We're possibly out of space and time its self. " "It Can't be. The chaos emeralds had to take us somehwere." "Hmm, I wonder." "What?" "Well Eggman, I could get us back." "How? It's impossible" "No, it's not!" He began thinking, and a tiny flash appeared. it started to get bigger...

**Back On Mobius**

"He's gone... He really is, all to help us..." "Don't fret Sally," said Tails. "What is that?" They started to look where Sally was spointing. It appeared that reality was warping left and right, with a hole in the middle. The chaos emeralds from Eggmans machine moved over to the warp. They then started to glow, and then move in a circle around it. The warp got bigger and then Johnny and Eggman appeared to be fighting each other and yelling. "If you ever come back I'll kill you!" "Ok you little shrimp!" Eggman pulled something out of his pocket. He then proceded to drop it, and then he was gone. "What happened in there?" "Eggman and me were outside of time, and space. Infact, our exsistance could have been questioned, Tails... Hey look more gems!" He ran over and picked up all seven of them. "Does he even know what those are?" "Give him a break Shadow." "Hey, look, it's going to rain again!" Johnny exclaimed. Damn, it's going to rain hard! Well, see you guys later!" He walked over to his mansion, and the others walked back to the cafe. "Damn! this kitchen really needs cleaned up. I wish it would clean its self." He heard a knock on the door and ran to answer it. "Hello guys, what do you wan- Why in the hell is half of the city on my entry way?" His friends echanged glances, and Sally decided to tell him. "Well, there's a hurricane, and we need you give shelter to the city..." "alright come one in. Just make shure you get on the stairs in under 5 minutes." EH opened the stairs, and the entire city finally got on his stairs. "RUSH HOUR!" His voice echoed around the entire room. A gigantic rush of robots followed, going from one large side door to the next, all very quickly. "What was that, Johnny?" "It was a rush hour for robots, basically." "what's a rush hour?" "Nevermind... Wer're not safe here, the stadium is outside, the only place were safe is in the labratory... SHIT! Everybody follow me to this side of the room." He pressed a botton and some tubes came out of the top of the wall and lengthened untill they were near the bottom. "sally, you go first and watch what they do, ok?" "Yeah. So I just go under the- Woah!" Sally was pick up and on the other side in a flash. "Everybody follow her!" Cream was pushed around as everbody tried to get in. Johnny checked for people left, and saw Cream standing there. "Hey Cream, want to race in the tube nobody used?" "Sure!" "You go first." Cream stepped on and was taken away. He jumped put his hands up and stepped under the tube. To her amazement, he flashed by Cream, and beat her to the other side by 20 seconds, despite his late start. Cream said nothing, and her mother rushed over to her. She gave Johnny a mean glance, and asked Cream if she was alright. Cream told her about the race, and that she was fine.

**In The Labratory**

They were all in an entirely white room, that could fit them all comfortably. He walked over to the door, and took a retnal scan, spit test, and fingerprint test. Two doors rotated outwards and revealed a cat walk. There were more doors at the other side, and they all walked through. The doors lead to a hallway, and eventually to a circular room with a holograph of the earth in it. They walked out of that room, and after what said yesike an endless amount of time into another white room. He said "Are you guys ready?" Everybody said yes, and he opened walked closer to the small door, and it rolled up into the wall. "This is my lab." Everbody gasped. There were macines in every crevice, some where broken, some were burnt, and a few were working. There were lab tables with various mixtures in beakers. "We should get out of this room, keep following me." They walked through the room and were finally in another room. This room had white walls, and marble floors. There was 6 doors around the room, and steps going up. "Mr- uh, Johnny why couldn't we go down that way?" "We couldn't because that goes through my wing. We should all be safe here, and I can tack the weather with my computer. This storm is going to cover the entire continent. it will be a strong one, but should cause no damage for the most part. We should still wait here, though."

**Back Outside**

A few hours had past, and they walked back up, and outside. It was bright, and beautiful, though something seemed off. Just then, one of Robotnik's goons came over. "We have a message for you." He handed over the holograph. "Look, you little brat! Next time I see you, there will be hell to pay. Your desicion in the other universe will have catastrophic consequences. They know who you are. End transmission." Johnny looks stunned. "Who are "they," Sally?" "I don't know..."


	6. Chapter 5: Who Are They?

It was the day after the storm- everybody had left his house, and to them everything was fine, but Johnny knew otherwise. He knew Eggman was serious. He couldn't figure out what he meant. The night of the storm he had a dream where something was wrong with the time machine. He saw someone he thought he knew after the time machine failed and sent him back. The person appeared to be around 14 years old, and he knew the figure was born in June, but that was it. Johnny didn't know what day in June, or what year, because he didn't know this figure's exact age. On top of all of this, there was tall figure in the background that just didn't fit. Right as it turned to look at him he woke up. He guessed it was at 2:00 AM, and he was at Cream's house. "How did I end up here?" He turned in the bed to see Cream peacefully sleeping. "Ugh. I'm getting some coffee; I'm going to be up all night anyway.

He went out of Cream's house, and wandered around Mobotropolis until he stumbled upon what appeared to be a coffee shop. "It's STILL open? Damn these guys like their coffee. He went inside, and the Fox at the counter look at johnny in disgust. Johnny noticed his eye patch, but decided to hold his tongue. "What'll ya have, kid?" "To be honest, make what you want, spit in my coffee if it makes you feel any better. It doesn't matter to me." The clerk smiled. "This round's on the house. What's your name?" "Johnny." "Ah- So you're the kid tails keeps talking about. "Yeah. I assum- Never mind." Johnny realized he shouldn't go any farther. "Errm, what's your name?" "Amadeus Prower. I used to work in the military, and I still do...I just need more money." Hours passed, and Johnny and Amadeus talked for the entire time. At around 6:00 AM Amadeus said "Shouldn't you get ready for school? You do have to go back to Cream's house, you know? "Yeah, I guess I do." Johnny tossed about 100, 000 dollars on the counter. He was about to walk out when Amadeus yelled for him. "WAIT! did you make a mistake? This is enough money for a 100 lifetimes!" "No, it's no mistake." he walked out, and went back to Cream's. While walking back he remembered all that time he was poor, and how he got to be rich in the 1st place...It seemed so long ago. "It's going to rain again, and this isn't going to be a light mist either; it's going to be a downpour." He walked into Cream's house, and tried to sneak in. Cream was already up and eating. Vanilla look over at him. "Where have you been, mister?" "Out." "Well you better get ready, you're almost out of time!" "I _**am**_ ready." Vanilla thought he was just being a teenager- uninterested and snotty, but Johnny was just tired.

As soon as they got close to the school the earth around them started trembling. "Something big is about to happen, Cream. Stay back!" "We are the Eggman Empire, and we are here to claim as our property. "Cream cover your ears." She did as she was told, and then Johnny went ape-shit on them. What are you going to do your stupid cunts! Hey! Little midget-faggot in the green jacket!" Snively ignored him. "Hey, baldy! Woo-ooh! Hey, mid-life crisis! Woo-ooh!" "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE BRAT!" Everybody at the school was looking at the fight. "Hi! I wanted to ask you..." Johnny Rasp-berried at yet again, another Exosuit. "Fuck You, You Dick."

**Back At the School**

**"**That kid just doesn't learn, does he, Sal? "Did you ever think that he's doing it on purpose, Sonic?" Tails walked over. "What's happening?" He still appeared groggy as if he just woke up. "Johnny's fighting Snively. I don't think This will end well..." Sally said... "But he has to learn, so let him fight." Tails was horrified. "You're just going to let him fight by himself? Snively has almost killed **US** before!" "There's nothing we can do."

**Back at the Fight**

Snively made the 1st move, delivering a crushing move, though he somehow missed Johnny. "The Bloody fucking hell is this? How could i miss? Something's off here." It appeared as Johnny had never moved. Even Johnny seemed shocked. "How-how is this possible? I didn't move an inch...It looks like your shitty suit needs some recalibrating." Snively looked even more furious. He clenched his teeth and swung again, and missed again. Johnny stood there, dumbfounded. "What was that, Johnny?" "What was what?" Cream looked down. "I thought I saw...something..." Snively finally snapped. "ENOUGH OF THIS BULLFUCK!" He fired a couple missiles from the hand of the suit. Something happened to Johnny, and he was able to grab the 1st missile mid-flight, and flip it. It exploded, causing the other missiles to explode. At this point Snively was grinding his teeth, "GRR..."

He went for a more direct approach, and tried to grab him, but instead Johnny was able to kick the hand off. This exposed a mess of wires. He jumped, and to his surprise, went a bit higher than expected. Cream's eyes opened, and she softly said, "Oh!" but no one seemed to notice. "A mere kid being that strong... So promising. I'll make you an offer you can't refuse, join me and my uncle and we'll let you survive. If you don't, you'll face the consequences. And when you do, I won't be so 'nice.'" "Let me ask you something. How many fingers am I holding up right now?" "That would be five." "My point exactly." He stomped, and the whole machine started to fall, Johnny going with it. Luckily none of the debris fell on him, but now he had bigger problems. An enraged Snively, to be exact. "Little prick! I'll kill you!" Snively took a swing, and Johnny felt a mysterious force take over him. He grabbed the punch, and crushed Snively's hand. Snively screeched, and dropped to one knee. Johnny punched Snively so hard that one of his teeth fell out. Now on the ground, scooting away from Johnny. He covered his face "EEEK!"

Johnny just smiled. "Get going before I decide otherwise. I might not be so merciful in 10 seconds." "What will you do?" Johnny cracked his knuckles. "8, 7, 6..." "Snively jumped up and teleported away, using some mysterious device. Johnny felt weak, and for a second dropped down. He started breathing heavily, and cream thought he muttered something. It sounded like "libertas," but cream couldn't be sure. She thought that made no sense and asked nothing about it. When walking back up to the school he was greeted with cheers. Sally walked over to him. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen, yet one of the oddest... How did you do that whole 'miss' thing?" "To simply tell the truth, I have no idea...It quite amazed me...Like he was meant to miss. Ohh, and I think I have a new experiment on my hands...he he he..." "What's that supposed to mean?" "You know how I knocked out Snively's tooth?" Sally looked at him with confusion. "I have an idea. I think if I put my mind to it, this tooth will allow me to predict Dr. Robotnik's moves. And before you ask, I believe because of their relation, and their DNA being close, both their actions can be determined by the DNA of one of them.

Now it's a bit complicated, but I **THINK **that his DNA may give a general guideline to his future actions, should I scan it and put many of his past actions and history into the machine, it might tell me what he could do. There is one problem, though." "Hmm?" "I would also have to put in current and past world events, as well... and that may or may not skew the results. On one hand it could help them, or it most likely fuck it up. I can't be sure, and I'd have to trust the data with world events, because just focusing on Snively may have too little variables, and may tell me what he only what he WANTS to do. Literally ANYTHING can affect him. But then again, it may not... Sorry for rambling on." "Oh it's fine. It's not a problem." Just as Sally walked away Johnny started speaking nervously.

"Sally... I had the weirdest feeling out there... Could you explain it to me. It made me... See some white light...I can't explain it." Sally stopped in he tracks. "Wh- What did you say?" This made him more nervous. "It was some kind of white light... It made me feel weak on the outside, yet empowered on the inside. I noticed Cream said 'oh' when it started."" "I've never heard of such a thing happening." "Could it be a magic of some kind? I'm all for science, but sometimes things just can't be explained using it." Sally just looked at him. "Perhaps it could be Ixus Naugus. He **is** a powerful mage." "Well how can I get to him?" "I really have no idea." "Do you have anything he touched?" "N-" They were both suddenly teleported to the Zone of Silence, standing infront of Naugus. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? I AM QUITE BUSY!" Johnny stepped forward. "I want to know-" I already know want you want to ask, and no, I did not influence you during the fight. Even I don't have that much strength, and I can't tell you how or why it happened. NOW GET GOING!"

He snapped his fingers and off they went, but this time in the classroom. As they arrived back, a small beam of white light expanded, exploded, and sent out a "shock-wave" of magical energy, though harmless, through the middle of the room. Johnny, now talking across the room, said, "I wonder why he brought you?" "I don't know either, that's the fist time I've seen him in a while. It's surprising he even took us there; it must have been important." Tails stood up. "Where have you guys been?" "We were only gone for 30 seconds." "No, Johnny, you were gone for 6 hours...As were you, Sally. In fact, school's over for today. Johnny just shrugged and went home.

Vanilla just looked at Johnny as he walked up the stairs. He fell asleep in Cream's bed. Again, Cream saw him writing, and he was mumbling what she thought he was writing. It seemed to be raining pretty hard, but no where near as hard is it was yesterday. She fell asleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for the time it took for this to come out- Many things compiled the problem. I really hope this doesn't happen again.


	7. Chapter 6: The Visions Part One

**Sorry for the long wait. As an apology, I'm releasing a long chapter that will be two parts long. This is part one of two.**

When Cream woke up, she saw Johnny just sitting at the table. Something seemed off about him today, but she was scared to ask, because she didn't want to be rude. Vanilla, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She didn't mind being rude to him. "Get your head out of the gutter! Why won't you speak! What's wrong with you!" He just seemed to be staring at the table, as if he couldn't hear vanilla. Cream turned her head to see cheese flying in sputtering "Chao! Chao!" excitedly. "What is it, cutie boy?" Cheese laid a Chaos Emerald down on the table and sat by it. Johnny finally appeared to be paying attention to anything, but still didn't picked up the emerald, and twirled it around in his hands. He started staring at it, with a look of worry on his face. "...It's happening..." Cream became worried. "What's happening?" Vanilla popped her head up and sighed, staring out the window in the kitchen as she washed the dishes. "Last night I had a dream about the future. In that dream 4 of the Chaos Emeralds were stolen. Cheese found one, Eggman found two, and I found one. Cheese dropped his, and me and Eggman both fought for it, and got too close together. As we we're struggling two dragons appeared and broke us up. They took the emeralds from us and disappeared. As they took the emerald from my hand, I saw the future, and it was not good. Because they took the emeralds, nobody could fight Eggman and his army of robots. Even worse, you Antonie, and I all died. We have to keep these safe." "Cream, you go to school. Johnny, I want to talk to you." "What, do you want to tell me you hate me even more?" Just as Cream walked out, Vanilla stopped yelling "AND YOU- She's gone. Look at me Johnny, what you saw was the future." Johnny had a 'What the fuck is this shit?' look on his face. "I had no doubts about it. Why are you telling me what I already know?" "Because, if I don't, then at some point you'll have doubts abo-" "Nope. I never second guess myself. Oh, and before you say 'about the future' I'd like you to know I intend to make that future never exist." He stormed out, grabbing his hoverboard by the door. "That boy is stubborn as hell. I guess he just won't listen."

Johnny was at the hill looking up at the school. He turned up to the hill, walked in, and saw every student pause. "What the fuck are you doing? Move your asses along." As he walked people moved to the side, pushing themselves into the lockers. Tails walked around the corner, stopped, and stared. He huffed, and ran back around yelling "AUNT SAL! AUNT SALLY! COME HERE!" Johnny, at this point was getting pissed off. Finally, Tails walked back after what seemed to be an eternity. "Look Aunt Sally!" She paused, and put her hand up to her mouth. "Oh my!" Johnny was holding in his impatience and anger as well as he could, but burst. "WHAT. IS. THE. PROBLEM?" Sally ran over to someone's locker and grabbed a mirror that was inside. "Look!" He grabbed the mirror, and looked in it. "Well, this is weird. I have a halo that changes color? Why?" "Well, it could be relating to yesterday, but, I'm not sure. At this point we should ask Merlin." "Who?" "Tails' uncle. He's a mage." "*cough* magi are in a higher class than wizards *cough*" "Whatever, let's go." She turned to Tails "Can you fly us to him?" "Sure, Aunt Sally!" She motioned to Johnny to follow. "No need. Where's his general location?" "The South part of the continent, but you can't walk there!" He grinned. "Who said anything about walking?" He grabbed something out of his pocket, turned a dial, and crushed it. He was then teleported away.

"Well, Tails, I guess you and I are going alone." They walked out, went to Tails' place, and flew away. After a couple hours, they arrived to an impatient and still glowing Johnny. "It took you long enough. Before you ask, my teleport wasn't too far off of here." "We can see that. Come in with us." Everybody walked in, to see a busy Merlin bent over mixing some potion, not even looking in their direction. In a flash, he stood up, perfectly straight, and dropped his staff. He turned around, pushed Sally and Tails out of the way, and looked at Johnny. He grabbed his glowing head, which was a lower layer of red and an upper layer of pink then rotated to a lower layer of red and an upper layer of yellow. "What are you doing," he asked. "I knew this would happen, but I never thought so soon." He ran over to his bookshelf, and grabbed a large book, which appeared to be bound in some form of animal skin. It had a blue glowing symbol on the front, which was a large circle with 3 smaller circles inside of it. He frantically flipped through the pages, appearing more worried and rushed every flip. Finally he found the page he was looking for, Ran over to johnny, and placed the book next to him. Johnny's 'aura' shifted to purple. "You are receiving and giving off a magical energy I have never seen before. I have no idea what causes it, no idea how to tap into it, and no idea what it comes from. I don't even know why you have it. Though, for some reason, it feels like it was meant to be there." Johnny chuckled, and his aura shifted from purple to orange. "What is it, kid?" "I have an idea what it is, but I don't want to say. I feel that Tails and Sally knowing what it is, or even you, for that matter, could change the future. Knowledge may be important, but knowing too much about the present could change the future. **ESPECIALLY **with a time traveler. Please, just trust me. I have no malicious intent, I just want to make sure the future's a good one." Merlin sighed, knowing very well that what he said was true.

"Alright, kid, normally I'd say that you're bullshitting me, but under the circumstances of the condition I have to agree. I think you know what you're talking about. Here, if you guys need telepor-" Johnny reached into his pocket again, this time pulling out tiny metallic balls with one end giving off a round yellow glow. "I have teleports. Here, Sally, take this one." He handed two to tails. "Lay one of these on the seat of the plane, and stand on the seat with the teleport in your hand. Throw it down, and it will take both you and the plane back." Johnny took his, threw it on the ground, and disappeared. Sally followed, then Tails did as he was previously told. A shadow of a rather tall and slim person stepped out. In a deep and majestic voice he spoke. "You seemed rather apprehensive about answering him. I think we both know what's happening to him, and I agree it's best we don't say. Now come." Merlin reluctantly agreed, and stepped beside the figure, who wrapped his cloak around Merlin. "We have business to attend to." In a poof of smoke, they were gone.

**Back In New Mobotropolis**

Sally and Tails arrived as expected, but didn't see Johnny. He couldn't have gone far, but he wasn't in sight. They yelled and yelled for him, but there was no response, and no one was outside. "Aunt Sal, where is he? He can't be inside!" "I'm not sure, but come inside with me." Tails put his head down and walked inside next to Sally. When they finally got up to the class, which again had no teacher, they just sat down. Rouge walked up to Sally, and as if she suspected something, asked "Where's the kid? He didn't walk in with you." Sally sighed "I- I- don't know. He teleported with us, but he didn't appear with us." Rouge smirked "With you. Yeah, right. I smell foul play. The little brat's probably causing chaos." Sally glared at Rouge, pissed that she would suggest such a thing. "Oh, please. You know very well that in the back of your mind you think he's secretly evil." Sally stood up, and grabbed rouge by her shirt. "And you know very well that I don't." Amy, pissed as always, ran over. "What the fuck are you two doing? Get a fucking grip!" Rouge snickered "Get a grip on your eternal PMS." She ruffled her head's fur. They started fighting, which brought in Sonic and Tails, who then started fighting with them. Then Cream came in and tried to make peace, ultimately failing. Then everybody was brought into the fight, things were being thrown, insults were shouted. This continued, and no one noticed Cream crying under the table, the tears rolling down her cheek. She whispered to herself "Please come and fix this. Please."

Little did they know, Johnny was there, just not in that space. He was passed out, floating in a black abyss. In his mind he was seeing the future. It wasn't the distant future, though. It was the near future, but he couldn't tell when. The sky was red, the buildings were cracked and some collapsed. There were robots and fire everywhere, the Freedom Fighters fighting Eggman, and a group of what looked like his 'agents' unsuccessfully. The Freedom Fighters were being annihilated. There were bodies everywhere, all pushed to one side over the course of the fight. Among the piles of bodies, some burned, some missing limbs, he saw a few recognizable faces. There was Antonie, which he remembered form the vision this morning. Only this time, Bunnie was with him. There was a raccoon, who he didn't recognize, but in his head heard "Marine...Marine... Marine..." He thought to himself, "Marine, that must be her name, but I don't know where I'm getting that, though. It could be any of the bodies." Merlin was there, Ixis Naugus, and someone who he got the feeling was named "Mammoth Mogul." Rouge, Amy, and Sally were there. Sally, wasn't dead, though, she was weeping over three bodies. One of them was him, one an unknown dragon, and another he didn't catch, but saw himself holding hands with. Just as he looked at the third body, two more dragons flew over the area, spewing fire everywhere, scorching the bodies. Sally escaped just in time, only for Johnny's vision to end, hearing an evil laugh, though not Eggman's.

He awoke, still floating in the darkness. He had no aura here for some odd reason. Now, though, there were three dragons flying around him, which now came to a rest. They spoke very straightforward, but still with a bit of mystery. The one that appeared to be the head spoke for them all. "We have brought you here instead of New Mobotropolis because we need to help you change the future. You might think that you can change it moving the way you are, but you can not. That future is not definite, and only you can change it. When you do anything, do it with careful grace. When you speak, do it firmly, but with passion. And most important, be prepared and passionate, because if you don't, your future might feel like this. All the dragons breathed in deeply, setting fire to Johnny, who couldn't move. The one froze Johnny's arm off and shattered it. The other used it's claws to cut Johnny. They flew away and said in unison "You may now go."

In the school everyone was still fighting, and Cream still crying. She got up, and tried to walk away, only for Rouge to yell at her. "Where do you think you're going?" Cream swung her head around, a single tear flying through the air, landing on a desk. When it hit the desk it became a nickel sized puddle. The puddle was now fire, whipping out arms of fire from it's edges. Now the size of a sheet of paper and the shape of a galaxy, a bright white light came out of it. Johnny materialized in front of their eyes, on the desk. Everyone stopped fighting slowly, to turn and look at him, all dumbfounded. His aura, now a lower layer of green, multiple middle layers of blue and pink, and an upper layer of yellow, somehow still the same 'thickness' as it normally was. He hopped off, brushed off his arm, and looked around. He jumped back, and put himself into a fighting stance. "You! Get away!" He recognized the dragon as one of the ones who tortured him. Amy picked him up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall in between the windows. "What are you doing? That's Dulcy, the last dragon we know of. Don't touch her. Get it?"

Johnny smiled. His aura changed to orange. "Last? there's more like her. Each of them have different abilities. She might be the last one you know of, but she's not the last. Besides, she's not what she appears to be." In a fit of rage, Amy swung at Johnny,who grabbed her hand. "How did you-" She swung again, and he grabbed her hand. As she went to knee him in the crotch, he kicked her across the room. Sonic sped over to him, but Johnny jumped abnormally high, and even managed to stand on the edge of the windowsill's top. "How did you do that? It doesn't matter." Sonic jumped, and as he went to punch, Johnny jumped off the rather large window, landed on the desks, and jumped off to the other wall. Amazingly, his feet clung to the wall, even to his surprise. "I'm telling you, she's evil. Of the three dragons I saw, she was the one that initiated an attack to try to kill me." Dulcy spoke up, "You saw more dragons? Where?" "I'm not sure. It was nowhere I've ever seen, I don't think it's of this dimension. The dragons and I were the only things there, but somehow there was a light on all of us. You and the two other dragons almost killed me there, then left. That's when I came here." Dulcy was shocked. "I've only ever heard of that place! You-it couldn't be! It can't be!" "What? Where was I?" Dulcy gulped. "You must be very important, you were in the Elder Dragons Cave."


	8. The One True Love (The Visions Part Two)

Johnny jumped down, despite his nervousness. At this point his aura was grey, though this color gave a different feel to those looking at it. As he walked up to Dulcy, Sonic prepared to run. "What do you mean, I'm important? What am I so important for?" "The future, silly. The Elders wouldn't have called you otherwise." "If by call you mean 'break every bone in my body, set me on fire, freeze my arm and then shatter it,' sure. Technicalities, eh?" Chuck ran in, waving his arms rapidly. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a new information on what Eggman is doing. He's gonna launch an attack in three days." Sally stood up. "So? We've beat him before. We can do it again; it's not like it's hard." Chuck looked down. "That's not the problem. The problem is multiple chaos emeralds are missing, and even if we had them all we couldn't defeat it." "Well, why not?" "Because it's not from this dimension. It's from an alternate dimension where technology is millennia ahead of our own. To make matters worse we can't identify what material it's made of. It seems Eggman has contact with alternate versions of himself, and is using all of his resources. Hell, Merlin told us that it's magically enchanted so none of the Freedom Fighters can touch it. It looks like this is the end; we can't defeat him." Sally slumped down into her chair. Sonic yelled "We have to at least try. We can't let all of our hard work go to waste." As Johnny rubbed his chin his aura changed to a light neon blue. "Wait a second. You said no Freedom Fighter can touch it, right, Chuck?" "That is correct, yes." "Well, I'm not a Freedom Fighter. Couldn't I touch it?" "Well yes, but you might not be able to effectively destroy it."

"Who said I'd be alone? COMPUTER!" The screen popped up, but had an amber hue instead of the normal blue. "I apologize, Johnny, but I have to shut down for an unknown amount of time." "WHAT? WHY?" Johnny's aura changed to orange. "Do you remember the self repair function you originally put in me?" "Of course I do. Please don't tell me your satellite's drivers are corrupted." "I'm afraid so. I'm using the last of my rotation generated energy to tell you this. I have to go now." The computer shut down, displaying the normal windows 20/20 logo. Under it, though, was the phrase "Ego sumpaenitet. Fortunae noli oblivisci futurum meminisse." Johnny's aura turned grey again, minus the odd feeling it had before. "That's odd, she shouldn't have displayed that. She must really have been corrupted." He turned to Chuck. "I'm the best hope you have." He stormed out of the room, left the school, and went back to Cream's house. He slammed the door open and ran up to Cream's room. Vanilla just stared at him as he did this. He didn't come out for the rest of the day. When Cream came home Vanilla knelt down to her eye level, grabbing her shoulders. "Look at me, Cream. Johnny is very sad, and he needs cheering up, okay?" "Sure, mom, I'll cheer him up." "There's a bit of a catch, though. If he says to leave him alone, get out of the room, and tell me immediately. If he gets close to you, tell me later. Do you understand?" "Sure mom." Cream walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Hello, Johnny, can I come in?" There was no response. "Johnny?" After about a second there was an annoyed response. "It's your room, isn't it?"

Cream walked in gently, quietly closing the door. Johnny looked up, a single tear falling from his left eye. "May I?" Johnny scooched over, despite there being room. Cream sat on his lap, albeit sideways. "Before we talk, I want to say I'm not upset about the computer. I'm crying because there may not be a happy future for anyone. I came here for a happy future and now I find out that I may not get one. I'm not running away, but I'm the only one who can do anything to help. I can't even do that! I'm useless!" Cream looked over at Johnny, as she in this moment felt useless. She had no idea how to help him, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "You aren't useless! Don't ever say that!" "Even so, how can I be happy with nobody to be loved by or love?" "People do love you." Johnny's aura shined more brightly and larger than ever; it grew to three times its normal size and twice its normal brightness. It was slowly changing from a soft, gentle pink to a bold, strong red. "Really? Like who?" Cream turned around so that her legs were stretched out behind his back. "I do! I love you." Johnny leaned in, and passionately French kissed Cream. Cream didn't expect this, nor had she ever French kissed before, so she tried to do what he did. She crossed her legs around him, her tight white panties showing slightly. Johnny leaned away, worrying Cream, because thought she did something wrong. Instead of seeing a disappointed Johnny, she instead saw something that nobody has likely ever seen before. He smiled, the probably one true smile he has ever had in his life. Cream had seen him smile a very small number of times, but none looked as sincere as this one was. Johnny blushed, that luminous red shifting to a brighter shade. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she started to fade away. Cream appeared unaware of this, but oddly enough, as she disappeared she said "Thinking and believing are two different things. You thin-" Everything appeared black again, and Johnny sprung up. He looked at Cream next to him, sleeping peacefully. He kissed her head and stroked her hair; she fidgeted a bit in her sleep. He looked out the window at the waning crescent moon, noticing the fact that it was raining **AGAIN**. As he looked down, he noticed that there was cum on the sheets and that he still had a boner. "Shit. How the hell am I going to explain this to Vanilla. COMPUTER!" Nothing happened. "So wait a minute. There's a patch of my memory I can't remember, and all I know is that it's after 2:00pm? How the hell did that happen?" He looked at his watch. "It's 2:00 am. That's fan-fucking-tastic; now I have to piece together my memory without someone thinking I'm fucking around with them."

He opened the window and hopped out. He didn't know where in the city he was going tonight. As he went to slide down off of the roof, he saw a light in the distance he never noticed before. In fact, it was brighter than all the stars. He hopped back in the window, and grabbed his hoverboard. He hopped back out, slid off, and rode away. He thought about going to his house to grab the DeLorean, but had a few doubts. He wasn't sure what could happen if someone got a hold of it, though at the same time it could save is ass if there was trouble. He decided to grab it; it was in the driveway, anyway. He threw his hoverboard down and rode off towards the light. He grabbed his DeLorean, threw it in the car, and continued on his journey. As his destination became closer, the object became clearer. After about 30 minutes of driving he finally saw what it was. He was about to walk into a bustling casino, though he knew very few of the people inside. After walking into the magnificently decorated, palace sized building, he could only see one person he could remotely recognize- Rouge the Bat. She was one of the last people he wanted to talk to, and as such, wouldn't want to be near her. Luckily she was playing blackjack, something Johnny thought of as a fool's game. When he walked to get some chips the clerk would only snicker at him, and refused to look in his general direction. "I've placed 500 dollars here, give me a hundred in chips and take the rest for yourself." The clerk handed him his hundred and watched as Johnny walked away. "I've never see so much money in one place...Why in the world would he be carrying such old money?" Johnny walked over to the empty Texas Hold em' table, thinking nothing of the vacancy on such a bustling night. As soon as he was about to walk away as there was no one there, one man walked over. He tipped his hat at Johnny, who never saw his whole face. Johnny tossed in 50 dollars in chips, the other man did the same. Johnny was handed A queen and an ace of spades. The first two cards flipped were a 2 of hearts and a jack of clubs. As Johnny sighed, the other man looked at the cards, blinked, and looked at his hand. Johnny ended up with a royal flush, shook the man's hand, and walked away. As he walked over to the craps table, he fell over and passed out. During the middle of the night, he had felt someone bring covers over his body and whisper .softly. When he woke up at 11:24, he noticed that he was in the king's castle, in SALLY'S BED! He hopped up and ran out to the rather large throne room where EVERYONE was waiting for him. "Johnny, we have some information for you," Sally said.


End file.
